Daedric Asylum
by DaedricAsylum
Summary: Every prisoner woke up in an asylum. With no crimes done, they must escape.


Daedric Asylum

"You, Get up you disgusting filth!" Everything was a blur. I woke up to what sounded like Dremora. These disgusted demons need to go back to Oblivion. However, I then realized we were already in there. I don't care where we are, if someone was to give me a blade I'll cut them all. My legs and chest were all bloody. They must have beaten me. I couldn't remember anything, not even my name. However, I do know that I have no reason to be here. "What do you want with me demon?" "You are here because Azrath wishes you to be" "Well he can burn in the pits of lava." The Dremora grabbed me by my rags and threw me in a cage. There were three others males in my cage: a Breton, a Redguard, and a Khajit. The Khajit looked at me with confusion. "Another one, do you know what this is about?" "No clue, we must have done something." The Breton was obviously scared to death. He was looking all around and shaking. "We are not the only ones there's more, much much more" said Breton. The skies, red and fiery, the ground burned like a fire. The planes of Oblivion are home to the Dremora. "Our cage, just as others, was hanging over pits of lava. "Any of you got names?" "Lacius" said the Breton. "Ulkraag" said the Redguard. Ashakaar said the Khajit. Larcius look down then at me and asked "What about you Nord?" I had no idea who I was, the only thing I suspected was that my name started with an I. The only reason I know that is because of an amulet that was in my pocket. It has the letter I on it but the rest was covered with rust. "That's a good question, but your guess is as good as mine." "Humph, well whoever you were the dremora don't care they dragged me away from my wife and kids." The words of the Redguard echoed in my head. Could the Dremora really be this evil? Of course this wasn't news. The Dremora have always been known to be the cruelest things in the world. However, I've only encountered one in my whole life. He was just walking down the road running from a pile of dead bodies. The rest I heard about them were rumors from the tavern. "I'm sorry" said Ashakaar. The cell was filled with silence until a Dremora wearing daedric armor walked into the room. The spike on his left shoulder was chipped off and he had a scar across his right eye "All prisoners follow me!" "Oh god what now?" said Ashakaar. Larcius put his hand on my shoulder and said "They're probably going to chop off our fingers." Ulkraag laughed "Or our heads." He laughed as if he didn't care "How could you laugh, I love my fingers do you not love yours?" Ulkraag silently laughed to himself and didn't answer. Ashakaar look at Ulkraag like he was a mad man "You're one strange man you know that Ulkraag?" I laughed as I now know them as my friends. The dremora brought us to a dull room "Wait for your turn prisoners." said the Dremora. Another Daedric soldier spoke to the scarred Dremora and said "Sir Dagra we have word that the warden is coming." The warden huh? I have to have a little talk with him; I need to know why we are here. I looked towards the front of the room. An Imperial was lying on a table as a Dremora fed him an herb, two seconds later the Imperial was knocked out. The Dremora slowly cut through his chest. He pulled out his heart and put it in a bucket. He then took several samples of his blood, picked him up and threw his lifeless body to the right side of him. He's a disgusting waste of life, just as all the other Dremora. He deserved to die, what do they want from us? None of us deserve this punishment. How much more lives do they need before we can go home? The Dremora walked in front of an Argonian and slammed him on his table. The Argonian pleaded "No please I have a family!" The Dremora didn't bother to care. The Argonian kept squirming so e chop off his tail. The Argonian screamed in pain and moved around even more. The Dremora was so annoyed he just slit his throat. I couldn't watch anymore, this made me so angry I wanted to chop his head off.

A man in a hooded robe then walked into the room. The inside of the hood was shady so you couldn't see his face. His arms, shoulders, legs, and chest were covered with iron plates that were painted black. Immediately the other Deadra bowed, he must be the warden that soldier told Dagra about. He snapped his fingers and suddenly all heads looked towards him. He then made an announcement "All prisoners return to your cells." We all walked towards our cells with blank expressions on our faces. I don't think any of us could forget what we saw in that room. It was such a disgusting thing, what if that was me? That poor Argonian was a father, a husband and a friend to someone. Now he's gone and those people are left alone. The Hooded Dremora walked into the middle of the room and looked at all the cages and spoke "I am Azrath, your Warden I brought you all here for my big project." I suddenly hear Ulkraag scream as loud as ever "IS YOUR BIG PROJECT ABOUT RUINING PEOPLES LIVES? YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-" I then heard a loud bang behind me; I turn around to find Ulkraag on the floor. There was nothing on the cell floor to trip, and I've never heard of tripping over words. I looked at Larcius and Ashakaar to see if they were as confused as me. I look back at the warden, his hand moved in a motion that opened the cells door. Suddenly Ulkraag flew towards the warden and landed right in front of him. The warden picked him up and ripped hiss jaws apart. The blood got all over him as he just stood there. I couldn't believe my eyes, Ashakaar's eyes immediately looked to ground. Larcius dropped to his knee and prayed in language I've never heard before. I was sick to my stomach; I have seen too many innocent people die today.

Out of nowhere I just screamed "I'LL KILL YOU!" I didn't care what would happen to me, I will have his head. He looked directly at me and pointed Ulkraag's dead body "It seems we have a cage-full of tough guys. Send them to the block" I was then frightened, because of me were all being sent to the block. Anger filled Ashakaar's eyes "You idiot you're going to have us killed!" Larcius smiled "Thank you, this is finally over." I felt so bad; I did the most foolish thing ever. Our cell was silent; Ashakaar kept giving an evil look I had the feeling he wanted to kill me. I couldn't help but think of how stupid that was of me. I couldn't believe Larcius was actually looking forward to dying. A Daedric soldier escorted us to the chopping block. Ashakaar went first, Larcius was second, and I was third. Larcius turned to me and said "I take it back I don't want to die." "I'm sorry." "Come on Khajit you're up." said Dagra. Ashakaar bent on his knees, hands behind his back, and his head facing me. He gave me one last evil look then his head came off. Dagra looked at Larcius "Your turn Breton."

He kneeled and patiently waited for his head to be chopped. I couldn't let another life be taken. I quickly charged at the headsman knocking him on the floor. Immediately the guards had quickly grabbed me by my arms. I then heard a loud smashing noise from behind me. Then the two guards grabbing me were impaled by arrows. I was terrified I had no idea what was happening. I was grabbed by a Nord soldier whose armor was heavily decorated. Larcius grabbed my other hand so he wouldn't lose us. Lacius and I were pulled to safety by a soldier who seemed important. He looked at me with and asked "Are you and your friend alright General Isaac?"

"Isaac?" I then remembered the amulet that was in my pocket and scratched off the covered parts. It spelled Isaac; I know my name but not who I am. "Soldier who am I?" He looked at me with great confusion "You mean you really don't know? You are Lord Isaac founder of the Demon Keepers" Larcius looked up at me "Lord? Talk about friends in high places." I was so lost they must have the wrong guy. However, when I looked on the back of the amulet it said "From The Demon Keepers." I then had to accept who I was. Larcius and I were taken back to a castle where I would take the throne. Two guards took Larcius to get properly dressed for my crowning. I felt like a play doll while they were getting me ready. I was wearing a long fur coat, fur boots, and silk pants. I walked down the red carpet towards the throne and took a seat. This was the most comfortable furniture I have ever sat on. The soldier I apparently put as captain before I lost memory read to me why I deserve the crown. "Lord Isaac as your initiation towards leadership as a king does all men and women realize why it is him? Lord Isaac is the founder of the Demon Keepers. He has leaded us towards victory during battle. This is why he will be the king." The crowd applauded as they put a crown on my head. Larcius came to me and said "I'll follow you into battle my king." "Come on now, I'm still the same person. No need for such formality." We both started laughing "You know you should be my guard." Larcius' face was filled with excitement. "Really? I'll do it." "Thanks."

I talked to the general and asked him of our battle plans. "So whats next?" The general looked at me and smiled "We are attacking the heart of their army. "Sounds damn fine to me. We gathered all our men and women to attack the Daedra. Our army was hidden in the tall grass. Our archers shot at the left and right side of their castle. We rushed our infantry threw the front of the castle and cavalry threw the back. Our catapults broke through their walls. Our troops rushed in, quickly killing the Daedra's first defense quickly. We were pushing our way towards the towers but they wouldn't stop coming. On several occasions I found myself dropping bodies relentlessly I kill them so quickly they didn't even know they were dead yet. We were 2 days into the battle; they were doing anything to do to protect Azrath, their leader. I enter 1 on 1 combat wit Dagra. He was quick but I dodged or parried his attacks I finally made contact with his armor I hit him on the left side of his chest. He was going to die, I poisoned my blade before the battle and the poison got in an open wound He was done for so I left him slowly but surely dying. Our forces got into the castle. The place was pouring with Daedra, so many of them are giving their lives for this one man. At first our infantry was losing but a catapult shot hit the tower and staggered the Daedra. While they were busy trying not to fall our forces were cutting them like a hot knife through butter. I managed to go past the Daedra through a vent; I found Azrath hiding in the last room. "Hello Azrath" "Ah! Leave me alone Nord, you don't want me to kill you" "I'm not the one dying here warden" I quickly lunged at him but he responded in a way I never considered. He used his telekinetic powers to grab a spear and impale me with it. I still stood strong knowing I was going to die I wasn't going to die in vain. I grabbed the spear out of me and threw it at his head. He collapsed dead on the floor, I stood there looking at him ready to die and as I collapse I try to get my last words out "On this day I go to Sovngarde"


End file.
